


Когда тайное становится явным

by ChajnayaChashka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka





	Когда тайное становится явным

Очередная планета оказалась предсказуемо негостеприимной.

\- Капитан, я говорил вам о необходимости дополнительной охраны  
\- Старпом, это очень ценное и своевременное замечание. Поклон вам за него до земли, как говорит наш Чехов  
\- Учитывая, что мы привязаны к вертикальным конструкциям…  
\- Столбам  
\- Спасибо. Учитывая, что мы привязаны к столбам, я нахожу ваше замечание про поклон нелогичным.  
\- Спок, заткнитесь.   
\- Хорошо, капитан. Доктор!  
\- Спок, я также не склонен вести с вами бессмысленные дискуссии.  
\- Если бы вы не спешили с эмоциональными выпадами, я бы сказал, что девушка, которая привязывала вас, не слишком-то старалась. Может быть, попробуете освободиться?  
\- Пробовал. Пока не получается.

На площадку вышел жрец в пышных и ярких одеждах. Он погрозил ритуальным жезлом непрошеным гостям, обратил взор к небу и после продолжительного молчания возвестил что-то на непонятном языке аборигенам, которые захохотали, поглядывая на столбы и прикрученных к ним людей.

\- Что он сказал?  
\- Насколько я понял, хотя мои знания местного диалекта несовершенны…  
\- Мистер Спок! Короче!  
\- Жрец сказал, что позорные столбы — недостаточное унижение для таких воинов, которыми мы, несомненно, являемся. Что мы не выглядим несчастными и раскаявшимися, поэтому надо унизить нас еще больше, лишив части одежды.  
\- Точнее?  
\- Штанов.

Воинственные аборигены подошли к Джиму и сноровисто распороли на нем форменные брюки. Ту же операцию они проделали со старшим помощником, который в отличие от капитана не двинул ни единым лицевым мускулом во время экзекуции. Доктор, увидев, что проделали с его товарищами, бешено рванулся и сумел выдернуть руки из ременной петли, освободить ноги — дело считанных секунд, и все же несколько копий просвистели у него буквально над ухом, пока он добежал до хижины вождя, где на маленьком алтаре лежал коммуникатор.  
\- Скотти. Это МакКой. Поднимай капитана и Спока… и меня. Прямо сейчас. Обещаю тебе, ты не пожалеешь.

***  
На мостике царило нехорошее оживление. То тот, то другой член экипажа внезапно прыскал в кулак и тут же принимал серьезный вид, стоило капитану обернуться или старпому слегка изогнуть бровь. Сулу и Чехов шептались за пультом:

\- Что? Кальсоны? Серьезно? Кальсоны изобрели русские солдаты.  
\- Еще как серьезно, надеюсь, что золотые стринги капитана изобрели не в России.  
\- Конечно нет. Там в них было бы холодновато.  
\- Вот и представь, Спок и кэп появляются в транспортаторной прямо со столбами и в белье. Ухура до сих пор в себя прийти не может.

\- Что вы там обсуждаете?  
\- Ничего, капитан.

\- Спок, скажите, а что, по-вашему, побудило нашего героического доктора совершить такой подвиг? И почему он не совершил его до этого?  
\- Капитан, думаю, что эмоциональная натура МакКоя могла просто не выдержать подобного испытания.  
\- Ну а что здесь такого? Мы же с вами выдержали.  
\- Ну, тут щекотливый вопрос. Насколько я успел изучить доктора, он предпочитает не носить нижнее белье.  
\- Да, это все объясняет… Погоди-погоди, а когда это ты успел…  
\- Извините, капитан, меня ждут служебные обязанности.

Придя на мостик, все еще улыбающийся Боунс долго не мог понять, почему Джим так неприязненно его разглядывает, а коммандер не отходит от своего рабочего места.


End file.
